The One For Me
by Bunnytea
Summary: Shun is a celebrity something bad happened about his career. He has to go to highschool and he is the most popular kid but the one for him was a red-head named Alice. Will she love him? or does she already like him? Will love blossom between them? A/N: I'm really sorry I just really suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

The one for me

Shun is a celebrity something bad happened about his career. He has to go to highschool and he is the most popular kid but the one for him was a red-head named Alice. Will she love him? or does she already like him? Will love blossom between them?

Me: Another story I know I know I'm suppose to update My Ventus Prince and The 5 Witches but I want to make all stories and update them one by one and I'll try to do it fast so pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee forgive me ( puppy dog eyes *.* )

Dan: That puppy dog eyes is creepy

Me: It would be creepy if you get killed in the best day of your life

Dan: ?...

Me: HEHEHHEHHEHEHE ( Evil eyes ) anyways do the disclaimer since your the shit I'm talking to

Dan: Hey I rather be called an idiot and **disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan or anything at all by at all I mean it this story was made by Toria and the creepy bunny wrote this story and we innocent cast members might get killed**

Me: Hey that's not part of disclaimer grrrr and **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story **and Toria got inspired by Hannah Montana with Jake and Miley ;) and if you don't know who Cody is her real name is Melody they call her Cody cause it doesn't really suit her and she has black hair with white streaks same skin color as Alice and has red eyes

* * *

Shun's POV

I was walking to the highschool I'm going to since I have to do it. This is what happened

_~~Flashback Starts~~_

_" Shun you need to actually kiss a girl in a movie you do not your stunt double " My manager complained_

_" Well I want my first kiss to the girl I really love not fake in TV " I told him_

_" Ok you need to do it fast or your career will end " He warned me_

_" Well I can't kiss the girl I love if I'm stuck here " I told him_

_" Well you can go to high school and end your career first before kissing that girl you like and go back to this career " He said_

_" But I don't want to end my career this is my dream " I told him_

_" Well do you want to end your career now and come back after you kiss a girl then you would be more famous after you kiss that first girl or would you rather wait until the owner of this studio fire you. " He said_

_" Ok fine " I replied with a brat voice _

_~~Flashback Ends~~_

And that's why I'm going to a highschool instead of going to act in a movie. I arrived at a normal highschool everyone was just wearing normal clothes. As I stepped in everyones eyes were on me and the talking stopped. But before I knew it there were a bunch of fangirls already surrounded me. Worst first day of highschool ever. So how am I suppose to find the right girl for me. I went to my classes and it was after 1st and 2nd period we got a 20 minute break just like a recess. Some of the girls were following me like a lost puppy they were sighing lovingly at everything I do. Then a girl with bangs and short blonde hair was going on my way she glared at the girls who was with me with her light blue eyes before I knew it her friends and her was following me around. It was 5 minutes left before class my manager texted me asking what happened. I was gonna text back but I suddenly held my arms out and a girl fell on it. She was facing the ground when I caught her, When she looked up she was so beautiful her orange curly hair and those big chocolate brown eyes. I stared at her before she got up from my arms.

" Sorry " She said with her angelic voice

" YOU SHOULD BE " The girl with bangs and short blonde hair who was following me screamed at her

She was so frightened and before I say that it was ok I heard running footsteps and that person called out.

" ALICEEE WHERE AREE YOUUU AND WHY CAN'T I STOP RUNNING?! " Somebody screamed then BOOM she was flat on the wall near us

" I need to buy new shoes " She murmured to herself before recovering

" Tarshina " The girl who screamed at Alice said at her at a disgusted voice

" Purchase " The girl said back with a disgusted voice

" Did you lose your dignity " Asked the short blonde

" No.. But I found yours murdering herself because she's your dignity " The girl replied back

The short blonde growled

" Anyways ALICE WHERE WERE YOU WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS " The girl screamed askingly at the red-head who I'm assuming her name is Alice

" Sorry Cody I had to get something from my locker " She said

" It's ok now let's go because if we're late Ms. Zahiniona will give us weekend detention in her cat infested home " The girl who's name is Cody said with a scared voice before dragging her to the class.

I then went to a class which said H21. I went inside and I saw those 2 girls everyone but them screamed.

" IT'S SHUN KAZAMI ! "

" RELAX PEOPLE HIS NOT A CELEBRITY ANYMORE! no offense Shun you have great music " Cody said

" Uhhh non taken " I said to her before taking a seat beside her red-head friend.

" Awwww now this is cute " Cody said when me and Alice were beside each other then she took a picture

" It's not cute it's disgusting " A stalker voice that I remembered said

" Go away stupid chloe " Cody said

" Peeleaseee your just jealous " Chloe said

" In your dreams " Cody said before taking a seat and they were just glaring at each other.

It felt really weird but then it was lunch time. Everyone let me cut in line and the 2 friends were just walking in the same direction as me.

" Hi Alice " I said to her

" How did you know my name " Alice asked me

" Uhhh you know your friend Cody was screaming it " I told her

" Yeah I know I do that a lot " Cody said

Then Chloe came fake tripping and spilled her lunch on Alice.

" oooops " She said with a smirk

Then Cody was glaring at Chloe then spilled her lunch on her head which really covered her.

" oooops " Cody said with an uhuh-I-went-there look

Then Chloe left growling and Cody was with Alice. The whole cafeteria was so shock at what happened when Cody glared at them they went back to their lunch.

" Come one Alice let's get you change " Cody said to Alice

" But I don't have an extra outfit " Alice told Cody

" Don't worry you can borrow my extra clothes " Cody said with a sweet smile

" Thanks Cody " Alice said

" No prob " Cody said and they left

^^~~^^~~ **SKIP TO DISMISSAL **~~^^~~^^

I rushed home and still there were paparazi's when I arrived I opened the TV they were talking about me. Then it was evening the teacher didn't give me homework and it was cool but part of me was saying that it isn't seem fair and that just for the homework. Also I can't seem to forget about that red-headed girl. The whole night I kept dreaming about her.

* * *

Me: Done and I will be doing all other stories stupid misty said she'll just write it and I can't stop her

Misty: Hey your the one that's lazy

Me: Oh don't complain to me complain to the school I go to it's not my fault they took my energy by making me do math -.-

Dan: Why are you complaining you just got the textbooks today

Me: Yeah but it's math

Misty: You were just still getting ready and you didn't get homework for math

Me: Yeah but it's still math

Misty and Dan: Ayayay

Me: Anyways **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and please ****No Flames** and did you like it? and review please they mean love... Omg I wonder if I'm gonna keep saying Reviews mean love in every of my story =.=


	2. Chapter 2

The one for me

Me: I'm here present not absent or away

Dan: I have nothing much to say

Runo: I punch him everytime he insults someone :)

Me: YAY that's great XD good girl you get to do the disclaimer

Runo: I'm not gonna stand here and let you call me like a dog but I want to do the disclaimer XD so **disclaimer Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan or anything at all **

Me: Ok **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

_Previously_

_" Sorry " She said with her angelic voice_

_" IT'S SHUN KAZAMI "_

_The whole night I kept dreaming about her._

* * *

Alice's POV

I woke up when my alarm clock rang beside my lamp. I turned it off then called Cody to make sure she's awake. I usually do this everyday. I dialed her phone then it rang for a few seconds until she answered.

" WHAT?! " She yelled over the line

" Uhhhh Cody? " I asked telling her it's me

" Oh sorry a few hours ago there was this fucking prank caller disturbing my sleep " She said with a grumpy voice.

" But it's time for school " I told her

" 5 more minutes " She said before hanging up.

I shrugged before getting ready. After I got ready I got my bag and called Cody making sure she's awake. I dialed her then she answered.

" Hello? " Said a sleepy voice.

" Uhhh Mel you only have 10 more minutes before school starts " I told her

" WHAT? " She yelled again before hanging up.

I sighed and guessing I'll be walking to school alone. I walked on the sidewalk. Along with a few people walking there too and the noises of the cars. Then I heard my phone ring I took my phone to see who texted me. I started walking while reading it.

' From: Melody Tarshina

OMG I HAVE 5 MORE MINUTES UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS I'M GONNA BE LATE DARN IT SEE U IN SCHOOL '

When I finshed reading it I bumped into someone. Some of my things from my bag fell on the sidewalk. I didn't bother to look at who I bumped to, I just picked up my items. I could feel the person I bumped to was helping me pick up my stuff.

" Sorry " He apologized with a familliar voice.

" It's ok " I said as I looked up to him.

I realize it was SHUN!. He handed me some of my textbooks.

" Uhhh thanks " I said feeling butterflies after staring at his eyes.

He smiled and stand up. He gave me a hand and I took it. There was an awkward silence until I decided to break it.

" Uhh thanks for the help I should go or else I'll be late " I told him then walked away.

" Hey can I walked to school with you " He said as he approach me.

" Uhh sure " I said

I felt my heart beating faster. We didn't talked along the way. Then we arrived in school. I felt cold stares planted on me. But I ignored it.

" SHUNNY-POO " I heard Chloe squealed

" What do you want " He said coldly

" You duhh " She said rolling her eyes before looking at me.

" Do you mind we're having a moment " She snapped at me.

" Uhh sorry I should go " I said before walking away.

~*~*~*~*~* Shun's POV *~*~*~*~*~

Ugh this bitch Chloe just made me look bad in front of Alice. She kept flirting with me along the way while I said cold things to her. She ignored those insults and just kept flirting with me. It was the worst day ever. But I had a great morning.

~*~*~ AFTER SCHOOL ~*~*~

I walked home alone. I walked over to my couch and slouched. I turned on the TV and something very unexpected was on the news.

_" Oh and guess what we spotted our used to be biggest star has a girlfriend " The woman said before showing a picture of me and Alice on the sidewalk._

_" Wow just the second day of school he already got a girlfriend " The man said with a laugh_

_" And maybe after he gets his first kiss they will be the most cutest couple on the whole wide world " Said the woman_

_" That's all about Shun Kazami and if you have anymore pictures with them please send it " The man said before the name of their website popped up._

My eyes widened but I also notice myself smirking. So if my manager sees this he might tell Alice to pretend to be my girlfriend. But she might not have feelings for me. Maybe she will help me. When I get my chance I might confess to her.

*~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~*

I got up fast then after I got ready. My manager was standing outside my door with a smile while holding a magazine with me and Alice in the front cover. I look at him confusingly.

" Soo it's true? " He cooed.

" Joe she's just a classmate " I told him

" A classmate? people think your cute together " Joe told me

" So? " I asked him

" Look at this " He said opening a laptop he brought with him. He clicked on a website thats says the news.

_' It showed a picture of me and Alice on the sidewalk then it said _

_" Shun Kazami with his new girlfriend?"_

_Then there were comments below._

_Comments:_

_' Thumbs up if you think their super cute together! '_

_by: Glitter_Girl1929 with 1384 thumbs up._

_' Omg they look amazing together the world's cutest couple X) '_

_by: Kristal6578 with 1201 thumbs up._

I was really surprise about this. I stared at Joe who were smirking.

" So what? " I asked trying to get what he was planning on.

" I'll ask this girl to pretend to be your girlfriend so you can get back to your star life! " He said happily. Just like I imagined yesterday.

" Ok " I said before going with Joe.

I then spotted Alice with Cody. Both of the girls were talking. I then approach her and let Joe explain everything.

~~ AFTER EXPLAINATION ~~

" So you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend? " Alice asked

" Ye-eah " I said nervously

" Ok " She said.

" Ok you guys have to pretend now " Joe exclaimed

" Uhhh ok " I said before holding Alice's hand.

" Now kiss " Cody said while we look at her confusingly

" What? you need to make it realistic " She said making a point.

" Uhhh ok? " I said.

" Wait do it in school so I can rub it on Chloe's face " Cody said evily

" I think that's a great idea " Joe said.

" The kiss part, I don't know who's this Chloe is " He said making sure we understand him.

" Ok let's go " I said as me and Alice were holding hands going to school.

* * *

Me: Done and Happy Belated birthday for Alice on September 22 I think that's what I heard ;)

Shun: We already gave Alice her present yesterday

Me: You gave her a heart locket and a kiss?

Shun: ( blush )

Me: HA! XD

Shun: Shut up

Me: no and **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and please ****No Flames**


End file.
